The Biospecimen Core (BC) will provide essential services related to pathology for all projects of this Specialized Program of Research Excellence (SPORE). Each of the three sites (RPCI, UPCI, and Fred Hutchinson Cancer Research Center) in this SPORE will provide local services that are applicable to the project at the particular site. In addition to developing a high quality biospecimen bank, the BC will provide many other services to the SPORE investigators that include tissue microarrays, laser capture microdissection, general research histology services, immunohistochemistry, digital imaging, and pathology review of slides and images. In addition to services directly related to collection or processing of tissues, the BC will also be instrumental in testing of specimens for various markers to determine patient eligibility for the different clinical trials. The BC will directly add to the science of this ovarian SPORE by a detailed immunological annotation of ovarian tumors and the microenvironment.